fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetheart Pretty Cure
Sweetheart Precure is my second Fan Series Pilot A long time ago there were two wars calls Pretty Cure who defended the White shallow kingdom, including two were Cure Hime and Cure Amai, The Pretty Cures also had a fairy, he was called "Take" Take could turn into a human, in human form he is called Takeshi, and whenever possible he helps Pretty Cures, all occurred well until one day the Queen of the neighboring kingdom called Black kingdom fell in love with Takeshi and made a marriage proposal and said that if he not accept it would declare war against the White Shallow Kingdom, even Takeshi aware that he refused the proposal of the Queen, and she invaded by anger attacked the White Shallow Kingdom, the Pretty Cures managed to defeat the Queen and all returned to live in peace, Too long after the daughter of the Black Queen of the Kingdom: Namida when he learned of the Pretty Cures made to his mother his anger and desire for revenge created a monster called Fukushu that began to prey on the White Shallow Kingdom, as the Precures had never fought a monster so they were defeated and all that were once Characters Pretty Cure Amai Tabemono / Cure Amai Amai tabemono is a 14 year old girl is reborn as Cure Amai,Amai is the best friend of Hisako, she is polite, kind and pleasant,Amai loves to help everyone and have friends everywhere she met Take in human form then he developed a passion for it, it becomes Cure Amai along with Hisako in episode 1 and its color theme is dark blue Hisako Himemiya / Cure Hime Hisako Himemiya is a girl of 15 years and is reborn as Cure Hime, Hisako is a Himedere ie it finds a "princess" and is kind only to your friends, Hisako is a "Princess" spoiled, selfish and almost all avoid talking to her, Hisako met Take in his human form and more that is in love with him she swears standing by who does not like it, it becomes Cure Hime with amai in episode 1 and its color theme is white CT-30 Luna-P / Cure Luna Luna is an alien who came from the planet "Zheri" 100 years old, she who was sent on a peacekeeping mission to help Precures, Luna is sweet, gentle, more is also a bit patient, it begins to appear in series in episode 5 and its theme color is blue. Shiori Hashimoto / Cure Courage Shiori Hashimoto is a famous singer 15-year-old Shiori is not talking very, very strong, very courageous and is serious, she had entered one Love Jewelry and began to use there as ornament in her hair, she became the first time in Cure Courage with Heart Make-up Package Cure Amai and Love Jewelry that was in his hair when the fight ended she won her own Heart Make-up Package, it becomes Cure Courage in episode 10 and its color theme is white. White Shallow Kingdom/Black Rose Kingdom Take/Takeshi Ikeda Take (Takeshi) is the fairy Precures in human form he is called Takeshi Ikeda, he was imprisoned in human form forever by Namida, he is gentle, kind, cheerful, and is never rude, all school girls are passionate about it except Shiori and Luna-P, he is in love with Elizabeth. Namida / Elizabeth /Supreme Harmony Namida is the daughter of the Queen of the black kingdom Gakkuri she disguise of human to try to approach and put an end to the Precures, so that more forward she falls in love with Takeshi and becoming a young lady (Only she did not turns into Precure!) in his human form it is called Elizabeth being nicknamed Eliza for Amai,she is in love with Takeshi. Broken Heart Pretty Cure (ハ ー ト ブ ロ ー ク ン プ リ キ ュ ア Hātoburōkun Purikyua) Are the evil versions of Sweetheart Pretty Cure they call *Cure Koromade Hime *Cure Bakemono Amai *Cure Black Luna *Cure Fear Fukushū He is the monster Items and Weapons Items Heart Make-up Package: The Heart Make-up Package is the transformation item Love Jewelry: Item that allows the transformation of Cures Love Crystal: Transformation Item of Cure Luna Love Promise Rings: Item needed to restore peace in the White Shallow Kingdom Crystal Jewelry: Item that strengthens the attacks of Precures Jewelry Box: Item they use to keep the Love Promece Ring's Lip gloss Barton: Cure Luna purification Item Love Arrow: Item purification of Cures Amai and Hime Courage Sword: Purification item of Cure Courage Movies Sweetheart Pretty Cure The Movie: Melodies of Two Loves name of movie unknown trivia *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first series to have an alien as Cure *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the second series after Happiness Charge where the romance is constantly present *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the third series in which the fairies can transform into human *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first series to have a Cure Himedere *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first series to have Cures with the color,blue,dark blue,and White *Sweetheart Pretty Cure has costumes of Cures based on Sailor Moon *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first serie to have two Cures with the same color Category:Fan Series Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Series Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:Series